1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vaccine vector and a method of preparing the same, and more particularly to a double-effective recombinant vaccine vector against foot-and-mouth disease virus, preparation method and method of use thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Almost all of the vaccines have different duration of periods for the production of effective antibodies, i.e. the immunity blank period. When the animals fall across the pathogenic microorganisms, prevalence of the disease will frequently occur in this period; on the other hand, inoculation of the vaccine to silently infected animals might cause severe clinic reactions, even death in a few cases. It is a problem in dire need of solving to rid the animals in the immunity blank period of the attacks by the pathogens and to prevent the animals in silent infection period from the occurrence of severe clinic reactions and even death.